Introducing Lily&Grace DiLaurentis-Fields
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: Set slightly before 7x20. Twins have been born and Emily and Alison introduce them to the Pam and the girls. This is a one shot fanfic. Please leave reviews and check out my new fanfic, Liars in Storybrooke.


Emily POV:

We have now finally arrived home with our newly born twin girls, Lily and Grace DiLaurentis-Fields. Me and Ali decided to use both our last names for our girls. I help Ali put the girls to bed as they are already asleep. Once I put Lily to bed I notice Alison is starting to yawn so I check the time and it was 3.15am. I didn't realise it was so late so we decided to go to bed now that the twins were both tucked into bed. When we get into our bedroom, we both change and get ready for bed. I could tell Alison was exhausted but I'm not surprised considering she gave birth just a few hours ago. Once we are changed, we get into bed and Ali cuddles into me and fell asleep pretty much straight away. It wasn't much longer until I was drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face because I am just so happy now that our girls have arrived.

Alison POV:

I was awaken by a sound of twins crying, I check the time and realised it was about 6am so I get up trying not to disturb Emily. I head downstairs to get two milk bottles that we have stored and then I head back upstairs to feed the twins when I see that Emily was about to come downstairs. I guess she was woken up by them. Emily takes a bottle from me so we both feed them at the same time. By the time Lily and Grace have been fed, me and Emily decide to stay up as it now 6.20am. After I have fed Grace, I lay her back down in the cot so that I can get a shower. Once I am showered and dressed, I head downstairs and make breakfast and wait for Emily to come down. It wasn't long before she was showered and dressed and had come downstairs. After we ate, we went upstairs to get the twins ready for the day. Today we are introducing Lily and Grace to the girls and Pam.

Emily POV:

I head upstairs with Ali to get the girls ready so we can introduce them to my mom and the girls. They are all coming over at around 2pm so that we can feed Lily and Grace before they arrive. Lily and Grace are now ready and we take them downstairs to let them play with their toys. We both put them on the floor so that they are sitting while they wait for me to get some of their toys out. Ali stays with the girls to make sure they don't get into any mischief. Once I have gotten the toys out for Lily and Grace I check the time, it's only 9.30am. They're not due another feed until around ten so me and Ali play with them until it's time for their feed.

Alison POV:

We've probably been playing with the twins for at least half an hour, so I decide to check the time to be sure and it was around ten. I say to Emily we should probably get them fed. Then I get the bottles of milk and head back to the others. I hand a bottle to Emily so she can feed one of them. She feeds Grace and I feed Lily. By the time the feeds were done Lily and Grace were falling asleep in our arms. Once they were asleep we take them upstairs and put them in their cot. Then me and Emily go back downstairs, turn the TV on and cuddle up on the sofa. The TV has probably been on for about an hour now but there isn't much on so me and Emily just cuddle up to each other and just talk about random things.

Emily POV:

As we just sit there talking about random things, I can't help but stare into those big blue ocean like eyes of hers. After we finished our conversation, we kiss each other passionately. Eventually we broke the kiss as we heard crying coming from upstairs which could only mean that Lily and Grace are up. I check the time and it is nearing 1pm. So we head upstairs with the milk bottles as it was time to feed them again before the others arrive. After the twins have been fed, we change them so that they are back into their clothes for the rest of the day then we take them downstairs and let them cuddle up to me and Ali. The hour passes quickly and it wasn't long before everyone was going to start arriving.

Alison POV:

The past hour has flown by. Lily and Grace were still cuddling up with me and Em. It's around 2pm now so they should be arriving any minute now. Not long after I hear the doorbell ring. So I pass Lily to Emily while I get the door. I opened the door, Pam is the first one to arrive. She hugs me and we both go to Emily and the twins. Pam hurries over to Emily and the girls and hugs Emily. We ask Pam if she would like to hold Lily and Grace. Pam said she would love to hold them so Emily passes Lily to her and I help Emily with Grace.

Emily POV:

Once my mom has hold of the twins, the doorbell rings. I answer the door to find Hanna, Spencer and Aria had arrived together. After I let the girls in, I close the door and head back to the living room to find everyone adoring the twins. Me and Ali were really happy that everyone seemed to love Lily and Grace. We all talk and play with the twins for a few hours until Lily and Grace start to cry which means it's time for them to be fed. Everyone decides to leave so that we can get them fed and put them down for a nap… once Lily and Grace have been fed and changed them, we put them to bed. Then me and Ali head back downstairs and decide to watch a movie, Great Expectations. When the movie was put on me and Ali cuddle up to each other and finally get to relax for a while.


End file.
